Four Seasons
by Eternal.Angel
Summary: A FourShot on the Ponta Pair: Echizen Ryoma & Ryuzaki Sakuno. Based on the song, 'Four Seasons' by Namie Amuro. RyoSaku
1. Spring

August 8, 2007 to August 25, 2007 (REFORMATTED May 1, 2010)

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis or "Four Seasons" by Namie Amuro.  
**Summary:** "Four seasons with your love…" Enjoy! _And don't forget to review please!_

---------_  
Spring  
_---------

* * *

_**Haru no hikari atsumetara hana sakasete  
(When the spring light warms, the flowers bloom)**_

She sat under the cherry blossom tree, reading one of the most puzzling and confusing English novels she was assigned over the entire school year. Although on the fourth chapter, her reading skills weren't too shabby. It took a while for her to understand the context as she pondered aloud, but that was not the main distraction which hindered her reading.

"Mou, the cherry blossom petals are so refreshing to look at on such a fine day like this," said fourteen year old Ryuzaki Sakuno, who was now a second year. She had grown to be a little more mature than her freshman year, but the steps she had taken had led her to blossom into a female second year who had gotten over her first crush, the Echizen Ryoma.

She clearly remembered the day when he "saved" her from a group of rowdy boys on the train car. Although he did not remember that, she regarded him as her savior and soon that relationship developed into a crush. What she had admired about the famous Prince of Tennis, she always wondered. Was it his beautiful appearance and cold personality, or perhaps his tennis skills which were near to perfection and outshone others? Whatever it was that attracted her to him, that bond was now broken, and the two were no more than mere acquaintances.

She had moved on and grew out of her shell more and more each day that had passed, a day without the Echizen Ryoma. She deliberately ignored him every time he would call her name, pretending to be distracted. Her plan actually worked pretty well, and it was the first time in years where lying had finally succeeded for her.

Sakuno sighed to herself happily; maybe she regretted doing such things a little, because she was a nothing to him probably. _Oh well,_ _just continue reading this English novel…mou!_

She rubbed her temples in frustration and tried concentrating, but something stirred in her mind, driving her crazy. Now it was extremely hard for her to focus and get over with her English homework – it was never her strongest subject, after all. And yet, the nice view of Sakura petals fluttering to the ground, the color and hue of each petal, the bright blue sky with fluffy, pale clouds and the light of the reflection of a pair of golden-like feline eyes –

"Wha!" cried Sakuno as she fell off her seat on the small rock wall that supported the tree, surprised at the sudden view of…eyes?

"Ryuzaki," said a voice, and she looked up to see a hand. Slowly, her eyes followed the fingertips, to the hand, then arm, and lastly, the face. Feline orbs stared directly at her, and he wore a white cap and a smirk was tugged on his lips. It was no other than…

"Clumsy as ever, Wobbly Hips."

…Echizen Ryoma.

She gritted her teeth in exasperation and politely declined the uplift. Getting onto her two feet and brushing the dust off her skirt, she looked directly at the cocky freshman, Echizen Ryoma. "Echizen-san, what brings you here? Don't you have to go to tennis practice soon?"

"Supposedly," he replied in a bored tone, as he brought his red racket and placed it onto his shoulder comfortably, "But shouldn't you be with that loudmouth girl?"

"What makes you say that?" confidently retaliated the girl, "I don't have to join Tomo-chan all the time to watch Echizen-san and senpai-tachi play tennis."

He raised a brow in amusement, and his smirk widened. With his free hand, he advanced towards the petite female, having her back up nervously, unaware of his actions. It was just then that she hit the tree trunk and felt herself trapped between a boy and a tree. A TREE.

"What do you think you're doing, Echizen-san?"

"You've been avoiding me for quite a while, neh? Nothing escapes my eyes." She looked at her feet and blushed, cursing inwardly that she had failed. She was pretty bad at lying, after all.

"I haven't been avoiding you…it's just that I want to, um…" Sakuno tried her best to make up something, "…do something else for a change instead of watching your tennis matches all the time."

Once again he raised a brow and said, "Oh? Are my tennis matches that boring to watch?"

She breathed in heavily and placed a hand on her hip, "Well, seeing Sakura petals falling to the ground and reading an English novel is better than seeing you play, Echizen-san."

That hit the spot, alright. He could feel a vein pop in his head, and his eyebrow was twitching more than ever. He thought to himself for a moment, and then his eyes gave off a mischievous aura as his smirk grew a bit wider.

"Then are Sakura petals better than me?" he slyly questioned, and she turned red, gasping at what she just said.

"N-no! I didn't mean to insult you, Ryo – Echizen-san! What I meant was that –"

And she found herself unable to finish the sentence, for she was speechless at the sudden action. She felt something soft pressing against her lips, and it tasted something like…Grape Ponta? That she could not conclude; however, this blissful feeling bursting into her entire body was unbearable, and she felt herself giving away, and she subconsciously wrapped her arms around the tree trunk – no, a limb, a part of a body, something like…a neck?

All of those questions did not matter now, for she felt many things throbbing inside of her at one time. Maybe Ryoma-kun was something better to watch then reading some mumbo-jumbo and viewing pink, flowery petals falling to the ground gently. She most likely – rather, truly – regretted on what she had done to him. And a kiss was all that it took to make her change everything.

_**Haru no hana nemuru yoru ni mukae ni kite  
(The spring flowers sleep as we meet in the night)**_

--------  
_Owari_  
--------

* * *

**A/N: **What I thought would be a one-shot became, well, a four-shot. xDD I wonder if that really exists though…OH WELL! I wonder if I should keep it RyoSaku, or do Sakuno x Character…we'll see, we'll see…THREE MORE CHAPTERS TO GO PEOPLE! Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou!

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!


	2. Summer

August 25, 2007 to August 25, 2007 (REFORMATTED May 1, 2010)

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis or "Four Seasons" by Namie Amuro.  
**Summary:** "Four seasons with your love…" Enjoy! _And don't forget to review please!_

----------  
_Summer  
_----------

* * *

_**Natsu wa tsuki ukabu umi de mitsumete  
(In summer, I gaze at the moon floating on the sea)**_

"Oi, Eiji-senpai! Let's go to the beach and play and swim in the ocean!" whined Momo as he barged out of the changing room and ran across the beach.

"Momo, wait for me, nya!" cried Eiji as he hurried to catch up to the second year.

The entire Seigaku club was taking a break from the competitions and tournaments and had decided to relax and lounge around the beach today. It was a perfect sunny day to go out today, and who would waste and miss out on such a perfect opportunity? Besides, the regulars were going to have more fun than ever, for the two freshman girls were also coming (one of them being dragged along) with them to play around the beach.

"Are you sure about this, Fuji? I mean, I don't think it's such a good idea for me – BURNING! LET'S GO OUT AND HAVE SOME FUN, BABY!" said Taka as he swung his racket furiously, while Fuji only smiled at his other best friend as the two-split-personality third year marched out the door in his swimming trunks.

"Ii Data, perfect chance to observe not only us, but the women as well, Ii Data…" mumbled Inui as he continued scribbling in his notebook and walked right out the door, with Oishi hurriedly following the Data Man, slightly red. "Inui! Don't say such things!"

"Fsssh…" hissed a certain regular as he headed out the door, his hands in the pockets of his swimming trunk and green bandana tied neatly to collect his messy hair. Kaidoh closed his eyes as he took a step into the hot sand of the beach, slightly wincing at the burning temperature. However, he acted cool as if it were nothing.

"Saa, Tezuka, let's join the others now, shall we? Echizen?" voiced Fuji as he turned to look back from the doorway, expecting to see a third and a first year prodding out behind the lockers. And soon enough, a bespectacled third year and a white capped first year followed the tensai out of the boys' changing rooms to bathe themselves in the warm sunlight.

"Saa, such a nice day, isn't Tezuka?" questioned Fuji, and Tezuka nodded as an answer.

"I'm going to stay in the shade," mumbled Echizen as he proceeded to stay under the umbrella where their things were being watched by their coach (who was unfortunately, wearing a bikini).

"Ah, Ryoma, would you mind watching the things for us? I just want to get out in the sun," gently ordered Ryuzaki-sensei as she got up from the seat under the large sun umbrella. Echizen closed his eyes and replied, "Hai."

"Thank you, Ryoma," cheerfully said his coach as she skipped off into the waters, grabbing attention from passerby with raised brows. The freshman only shook his head in disappointment, slightly sweat dropping. He laid on the blanket and relaxed, placing his head on his arms and closing his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep. This day would be used to catch up on some sleep, he had decided, and with not troubles at all. Little did he know, there was bound to be trouble every day ins his entire life.

"Hehe…"

It was probably an hour later or two when the boy had awakened from his slumber. He stretched out his arms to find them stuck to the sides of his body. Since when did that happen? He swore that he did not touch any of the super glue that he had recently bought for his History school project. So what exactly was hindering him from lifting his arms above his head? He opened his eyes slowly to find himself staring at the cloudless, blue, carefree sky and a few seagulls soaring high in the troposphere.

"Where…am…I?"

The Echizen Ryoma, the prince of tennis and rookie player and soon-to-be-pillar of Seigaku Tennis Club, was lying on the hot sandy beach, feeling rocks and wood chips piercing his back as something extremely heavy piled on top of him. It had a rough and coarse feeling to it, but it felt so warm and comforting at the same time, he had long forgotten how much attention he was attracting, and snickers and giggles were heard. His ears tweaked, and he stiffly turned his head to one side to see a toothy grin and purple eyes shining brightly in mischief.

"Momo-senpai!" growled Echizen as he wriggled to break free from the heavy weight of sand placed and plastered on his entire body. His senpai, however, only laughed heartily and teased him.

"Can't get out, Echizen? And I thought you were the prince of tennis." And Momo broke into a fit of laughter as his joke when Eiji intervened.

"Nya, Ochibi! It's your fault for, 'Letting Your Guard Down'," he said as he pretended to imitate Tezuka's voice. The two comical jesters slapped hands in victory and cackled evilly to themselves. Soon enough, the two wandered away to join the other regulars in the ocean as the second and third years splashed water on one another and tried surfing in the tidal waves. Echizen lifted his head up and warily looked at his senpai-tachi who were having the greatest fun of their lives while he was stuck to the ground, molded firmly with hot sand.

Oh, this was the greatest break he ever had yet.

If only he could get out of the sand, but it was nearly impossible. The sand had hardened and baked crisp like bread by the sun. Giving Karupin a bath was better than this, being baked himself in the sun and about to get some suntan or sunburn. He did not need anything else worsening his day at the beach.

"Ano, Ryoma-kun, what are you doing here like this?"

Or maybe one voice could make his day.

Echizen jerked his heads towards the voice to see a girl with an awfully red face as she played around with her fingers. He felt himself turning a slight pink, but he shook his head to ignore the blush crawling to his cheeks. She was wearing a one piece swimsuit, with floral patterns embroidered, and the overall general color was pink, one of her most definite favorite colors, as he noted to himself. And that person was none other than the Ryuzaki Sakuno.

"Ryoma-kun? Are you ok? You're spacing out?" she inquired, and he snapped back to reality, shaking his head before mumbling to himself.

"What's that, Ryoma-kun? I can't hear you…" Sakuno said as she leaned in closer toward the freshman's face, having the both of them blush quite the bit. He bit his lip and tried to resist from nibbling her earlobe; oh damn, it was hard to resist. She was so cute and petite, anyone would gladly take her in and play with her however they wanted to.

But what he wanted to say right now was downright embarrassing. He could never say that to any girl – especially to someone as the likes of her. It was too shameful for someone as prideful and arrogant as he was to request for such a thing. He continued to fumble with the right words in his mind so he could ask for what he wanted without humiliating himself. Sighing heavily, he took in a few deep breaths before turning his head away from the girl, greatly confusing her.

"Can you help me get out of here?"

Sakuno did not know what Echizen really wanted at first, because slow as she was, she did not realize that the great prince of tennis was buried under mounds of hardened sand. When she scanned his overall appearance, she couldn't help but let out a little giggle.

"What?" he barked, annoyed, "Just help me get out, Ryuzaki."

"Hai, hai," she answered shyly as she continued to laugh timidly, covering her mouth, while the other hand began brushing the sand off of his body.

With Sakuno being Sakuno, it would take her ages to brush off the sand from Echizen's body. But he didn't mind at all, for he could observe and watch every movement that Wobbly Hips would make, and he wouldn't care how long it would take, for lying on the beach sand and waiting for the girl to finish was more than enough to have the best break of his summer.

_**Natsu no sunahama ni message nokoshite  
(Leaving a message in the sandy beaches of summer)**_

--------  
_Owari_  
--------

* * *

**A/N: **When I wrote 'Summer', it seemed a little hard for me to write down everything, because I had different versions of what I wanted. And then I'm talking to myself like 'No, this one seems better than that one; but that one has more action to it than this one…'. So, yea…hope understand this second one-shot's ending, and please continue checking for the last two: autumn and winter! Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou!

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!


	3. Autumn

August 25, 2007 to August 28, 2007 (REFORMATTED May 1, 2010)

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis or "Four Seasons" by Namie Amuro. I also want to give credits to Cinpii's writing for inspiring this chapter.  
**Summary:** "Four seasons with your love…" Enjoy! _And don't forget to review please!_

----------  
_Autumn  
_----------

* * *

_**Aki no kaze,mou ichi dou  
(The fall wind, once again)  
Sono toiki de atatamete hoshii  
(With that sigh I wish to be warmed)**_

The rain splattered onto the cement ground, forming puddles at the small down hills of the roads and sidewalks. Mud creased onto veins of the fallen leaves from the hovering trees, wetting and dirtying the leaves. Lights from the city shone brightly, outlining the figures of shadowy pedestrians hurrying to proceed to their destinations. However, one certain person casually walked in the shower of water as if it were nothing but a drizzle without an umbrella.

He continued on walking in the midst of the crowds until he turned a corner, leading into a dark alley. He kept on strolling between the gap of the two buildings, ignoring the sounds of screeching alley cats and the mess the rain made upon his clothing, hair, and face. The rain dripped down to his chin and the repetitive droplets formed a wet spot just below his jacket.

He quickly made his out of the place and entered a quiet street. Most of the lights were out, for it was pretty late in the night. The rain had subsided to a light drizzle, but now the wind was howling. It cried for something; it wanted something; it needed something.

The wind blew against his face, having him closing his eyes tightly. He trudged forward, forcing himself to fight against the huge pressure. It was as if Mother Nature hated him for sneaking out of bed at night. What do you expect? A boy slipping out of bed…something was up in his sleeve, all right. And it's probably something bad with the expression he has on right now.

He had it all planned out, for he knew what was going on between his own world and the other's – his victim. He planned to steal her away in the darkness of the moonlight, and carry her away as his. There was nothing that would stop his motive, and he would do it…tonight.

Except for that darn wind, of course.

He did not know what truly brought him here at this time though. Seriously, he could have done it around late afternoon instead in the middle of the dead night. Maybe his victim was too luscious and delicious to be left in waiting – it would become too cold. Whatever carried him here, he would blame it all on the wind, for it was the windiest day of the month. He always made the lamest excuses ever, but who could blame him? He was born to be arrogant, cocky, prideful – all those good qualities; and lame.

He finally arrived at his set place, and hurried up the stairs to avoid the howling wind which yearned for one thing: her. No, he would not lose to any wind from Mother Nature. He would defeat her and dominate his victim completely, no matter the obstacles. Nothing was stopping him tonight, and nothing ever would. Ringing the doorbell, he plastered on a smirk. Oh, what the joy would be to see the surprised and shocked look on her face; to play around with her and caress her soft skin. Whatever her reaction may be, he would inwardly laugh to himself before claiming her as his.

The door at last opened, and standing in the doorway was a young female. She wore a silk nightgown with slippers to keep her feet warm, and her long auburn hair cascaded down her entire body, covering parts of her clothing and the strands of hair curled in a wavy appearance. Her large, brown, innocent eyes ogled at the unexpected visitor, and her shy voice shook the silence while looking confused.

"What are you doing here, Ryoma-kun?"

Without saying a single word, he ushered himself inside her house, pushing her lightly out of the doorway and closing the door behind him. Moans and gasps sounded throughout the entire household. What occurred inside was a complete secret between the two, and no one else knew what had happened. He had completely outdone both her and himself, and he smirked in satisfaction.

"R-ryoma-kun!"

"Ryuzaki should _never_ stay alone at night…otherwise, this happens…"

"R-ryoma!"

The fierce windstorm continued to gust and rage, secluding the couple in its storm.

_**Aki no ame, yume no naka  
(The fall rain, in a dream)  
Kazaranu ai de atatamete hoshii  
(With a show of love I wish to be warmed)**_

--------  
_Owari_  
--------

* * *

**A/N: **OK…I have no idea how it wounded up this way, but I think autumn was the hardest season to write. Because there's nothing really _special_ about it, except for falling leaves and rain. But rain is something in spring… ToT… I was trying to aim for some smut (first time), but it didn't come out that successful. At least I wrote the next chapter, right? Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou!

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!


	4. Winter

August 28, 2007 to August 28, 2007 (REFORMATTED May 1, 2010)

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis or "Four Seasons" by Namie Amuro.  
**Summary:** "Four seasons with your love…" Enjoy! _And don't forget to review please!_

--------  
_Winter  
_--------

* * *

_**Fuyu no yuki mo  
(And the winter snow)  
Toki ga tateba iroaseru  
(Fades away when time passes)**_

"Pok…pok…"

The repetitive sound of a tennis ball hitting against a street wall continued to bounce with a steady rhythm and pace, undisturbed. The player swung his racket with little power controllably and the tennis ball continued to hit the same spot on the wall over and over, despite the snow that fluttered to the ground, forming piles of white snow on the ground. However, he was not affected at all by the weather as he endlessly played with the neon orb.

He was alone on that snowy Christmas Eve, ignoring the rickety sounds of women wearing high heels frantically buying presents and gifts for family and friends at discounts. No one really noticed a certain boy practicing tennis with a wall at a time like this, for they were all too busy focusing on Christmas. Christmas Eve was the only time to do last minute shopping, and everyone pretty much forgot a certain boy's special day.

_Oh curse that_, he thought. Exactly why did his mother have to given birth to him one day away from Christmas? It was annoying that only his parents and most of his senpai-tachi would remember such an important day. Well, he couldn't forget himself; he was born on that day, after all.

So today was the day into turning fifteen and no one was really there to celebrate his special day. His parents and cousin were busy with the Christmas preparations at home, his senpai-tachi were probably doing their own respective in tomorrow's big holiday. No one took any notice to realize that it was the Echizen Ryoma's special birthday. He furiously swung his racket and the tennis ball made a heavy mark onto the wall elsewhere from the usual spot that he had made previous minutes before.

He was infuriated – although he neared to be a third year at Seishun Gakuen – it would be very nice to hear at least a 'Happy Birthday' from anyone. Right now. It would be so helpful and nice to hear those words. It would make his day. So why in the damn hell wasn't there _anyone_, or _anybody_ saying that to him?

"Um, Ryoma-kun…"

That sweet voice…it was music to his ears. He frantically searched for that voice…he needed it now…

"I just wanted to say…"

…if he could not find the owner of the voice, he would truly regret in not trying to find that person. His heart began to beat faster every second as he turned in all directions, abandoning his tennis practice with the wall.

"Happy Birthday."

And his eyes glinted with happiness, although his face did not show it.

She smiled at him and stretched her arms out, a neatly wrapped box sitting on her palms. The gift box was wrapped with a blue wrapping paper, its ribbon a lighter shade of hue. Although the gift was rather a small one, it stood out in the white snow falling from the sky.

He stood there as the snow continued to fall down from the sky. She walked confidently towards him until they were inches apart. Looking down at the ground, she offered her gift to him, bowing.

"Thank you, Ryuzaki."

He couldn't say much, for he was _the_ Echizen Ryoma; you couldn't expect much from him. Softly he placed the wrapped present into his tennis bag and decided to open it later. He wouldn't want to spoil the surprise for himself. Just then, he felt a pair of warm hands blacking his vision.

"Oi! Ryuzaki, what are you doing?!"

She couldn't help but stifle a giggle before responding to his question. She seemed more confident and steadier than usual… "I want to show you something really nice, Ryoma-kun." And she dragged him out of the courts, allowing him to gather his belongings before leaving.

He growled as they continued to walk into an unknown area. "Ryuzaki, where are you taking me?"

"That's a secret, R-ryoma-kun."

"Oh?" he questioned slyly, for he just thought of something. He imaginarily raised a brow, "Are you trying to take me to a private spot?"

"N-no!" she cried in surprise. He knew she would be turning a dark shade of red right now, and he smirked to himself.

"Then where?"

"I'm not saying anything, Ryoma-kun!"

"Are you saying that you can keep silent for the rest of the day then?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you talking now?"

"Ryom – mph!" She immediately closed her mouth and turned slightly red, while he chuckled heartily to himself.

For the rest of the trip, the pair had discussed of the most random things. Although it was unlikely of Ryoma to talk back and converse so naturally (with a few silent treatments), it seemed as if Ryuzaki Sakuno had egged Ryoma to crawl out of his shell. He didn't want to spend his birthday alone, after all. Having Wobbly Hips spending time with him was better than his perverted Oyaji.

His next teasing comment was cut off when a loud sound rang throughout his ears just as she released her hands that covered his golden-like feline eyes.

"SURPRISE!"

There, in his own house, were his parents and cousin, his senpai-tachi wearing silly birthday hats and throwing streamers into the air, the trio and Osakada throwing their arms into the air as they yelled, and Karupin purring happily as it brushed its own fur. Echizen only stood shocked, although he did not show it.

"Arigatou."

As Momo-senpai and Eiji-senpai bombarded him with questions about his little trip with Sakuno-chan, and his Okaa-san closed the door, the entire household celebrated an early Christmas and Echizen Ryoma's fifteenth birthday.

Although he wouldn't have mind spending it with a certain someone.

_**Fuyu no namida  
(And the winter tears)  
Nagareru o kokoro ni  
(Flow into my heart)**_

--------  
_Owari_  
--------

* * *

**A/N: **I was expecting a little more reviews than four...but I have to keep on updating... Many people wanted smut in the last chapter…BUT I'M NOT GOOD AT THIS STUFF! ToT … So sorry about that, everyone. This last chapter is **dedicated to animeandmangaaddict and Nina Natsu**, for all they have done! So thank you, animeandmangaaddict-san and Nina-san! Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou!

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!


	5. Omake

August 28, 2007 to August 28, 2007 (REFORMATTED May 1, 2010)

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis or "Four Seasons" by Namie Amuro.  
**Summary:** "Four seasons with your love…" Enjoy! _And don't forget to review please!_

---------  
_Omake  
_---------

* * *

_**Aishi aeba wakareyuku  
(If I meet my love, and we part)**_

Each had gone their own separate paths.

One began climbing to the top, hoping to achieve the title of the world's number one tennis player.

Another walked forward, in dreaming of opening a small bakery and baking sweet pastries and goods for the people.

_**Sonna de ai kurikaeshita  
(We'll meet again, like we did before)**_

It was Fate that brought them together, to see one another once more.

He was a few steps away from being crowned the best tennis player of the entire world.

She was already running her small business shop, doing fairly well.

_**Kioku fukaku tesaguri de  
(The sweet darkness I search for)**_

It was not a mere coincidence that they accidentally stumbled upon one another.

He was hungry for some good, healthy food.

She was already selling the finest of her creations, one that she poured her entire soul to.

_**Amai kage o motomete wa  
(Fumbling deep in my memories)**_

There are no such things as coincidences, but there is only Fate.

He entered the shop, his disguise on to prevent from a stampede of fans suffocating him to death.

She welcomed him cordially and offered him a variety of foods in the counter.

_**Can you feel me underneath the skin?  
(Can you feel me underneath the skin?)**_

"What would you like sir?"

"Ponta and bread."

"Yes sir, coming right up."

_**Anna ni kasaneta omoi nara  
(If those feelings come back)**_

"Here you go sir," she said as she placed a can of Ponta and a small dish of plain bread in front of him. "Enjoy."

"Thank you."

But she continued to stand there, holding the tray close to her as she observed the odd customer, dressed awkwardly and emitting a familiar aura.

_**We'll be alright  
(We'll be alright)**_

He took a bite out of his meal and swallowed in satisfaction. He mentally noted to return the next time he would pass by.

She plastered on a worried look, hoping that he enjoyed the bread that she made.

He washed his meal down with the Ponta – a traditional drink he would always come to love.

_**Shinjite ireba sou  
(If I just believe)**_

However, she continued to stand where she was. She couldn't force herself to move although she knew inside that it was rude to stare.

He finished his entire can of Ponta, aware of the current situation. He felt goose bumps crawling up his skin.

It was just then they neared each other's faces to get a better look, inches apart. They both blinked, and she turned beet red and slipped

_**Donna tookute mo  
(No matter how far away you are)**_

With his quick reflexes, he captured her in time to prevent her from falling onto the ground. However, his hat and sunglasses – part of his disguise – had fallen off and revealed his face.

She was expecting the hard contact of the floor, but felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. She slowly opened one of her eyes to only see a smirk etched on her customer's face. It was so familiar…

"Ryuzaki."

_**Stay with me  
(Stay with me)**_

--------  
_Owari_  
--------

* * *

**A/N: **First omake written! xD … You have to be proud of me now, everyone! This final chapter is dedicated to Nina Natsu, who always supports me and tries my best to help, as well as herself. So thanks, and I hope you all had a great time reading this! TIME TO MOVE ON! XD Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou!

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!


End file.
